Three Last Things
by DangerouslyCute123
Summary: A smile, a sentence, and a kiss... MariChat LadyChat AdrieNette LaDrien! One-shot. UPDATE: Sequel released! It's called "Three MORE Things: Reading Is No Joke". If you read it, hope you enjoy! :D (Redone, less errors)


**Author's Note:** I wish I owned Miraculous. But I don't. The OC _is_ mine though. Enjoy!

* * *

It happened on no particular April day in Paris, France.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng came to school and sat down in her seat next to her bestie, Alya Cesaire. Her seat was luckily also in front of her crush, Adrien Agreste, and his best bro forever, Nino Lahiffe. The sight of the blond, green-eyed model made the bluenette's heart skip. Calmly, tried her best to talk to all four of them, though directly speaking to Adrien was terribly hard. Lucky for her, Adrien was nice and friendly enough to just laugh at her innocent personality and politely pretend like she wasn't stuttering and making a fool of herself (Marinette's thoughts, not his).

The class watched as someone else walked in. A blue-eyed, obnoxious blonde by the name of Chloe Bourgeois. You could say that the whole class, even the teacher, hated her with the exception of her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix. She sashayed in with Sabrina at her heels, almost like some kind of pitiful servant who blindly followed her master, and the two girls set their bags down at their table. Sabrina sat down on the right seat and just as Chloe was about to sit down in her spot...

 _FLAAAAAAAAARP!_

The giant fart noise erupted the moment Chloe's butt met the seat. If all eyes weren't already on her, they were now. Chloe blushed with rage ad the entire class erupted into giggles.

She got up and pulled the red whoopie cushion from her seat. Stomping across the room, she shoved it in poor Mari's face. The class grew silent.

"What kind of sick person are you, placing fart bags on other people's seats?!" Chloe yelled.

Marinette's eyebrows narrowed, her normally shy resolved fired up by the other girl's accusation. "I don't know where you're coming from Chloe, but _I_ didn't put that whooping cushion on your chair."

"Oh yeah? Then who did?" Chloe demanded.

A laugh erupted from the back of the room.

It came from the new transfer student named Sam Blackwell. The dark-haired boy's laughter was contagious, and laughter once again swept the room as he walked up to Chloe wiping tears from his eyes. He took the cushion from her and held it up.

"Sorry, Chloe. Couldn't help myself. I'm aiming for the title 'Class Clown'. You understand, right?" the new kid asked, and even though he was speaking French, it was slightly dominated by his evident British accent.

Chloe _obviously_ didn't understand. She poked him painfully in the chest as she spoke, "'Class Clown'?! How are you _ever_ going to get that title when you aren't even funny? Not only was that the _dumbest_ trick ever, it was also the oldest joke in the book! I can't even believe that you would think that's funny! If you're trying to be a clown, your doing a _super_ lame job of it."

"O-oh..." Sam managed, taking her spiteful feedback to heart. "Um, alright, then. S-sorry..."

Sam walked back up the steps to the highest table in the room. On his way up, Marinette stopped him. "Hey, Sam? Don't listen to her. You're new here, so you're not used to how cruel Chloe is. She always thinks she's the best, and therefore always right. Cheer up! Didn't you hear everyone laughing? You're plenty funny!"

The blue-eyed boy managed a smile to humor her, "Thanks, Marinette." She smiled back and he continued his way up the stairs, still feeling like a failure.

* * *

 **In a dark room in an unknown area of Paris...**

A masked man surrounded by many silver, glowing moths leaned on his cane. He could practically _taste_ Sam's disappointment and embarrassment, though the boy was nowhere in his sights.

"Today must be the day where I get a laugh for once," the man smiled, his voice like gravel. "An unhappy clown... How fortunate."

He held out his hand and a silver moth gently flew into it. Before his blue-eyed gaze, the winged-bug became infected with black, purple, and pink. Raising his arm, an opening in the window in front of him opened to let the insect fly through. "See to it that he puts his talents to good use," Hawk Moth cackled.

* * *

The moth flew in, unnoticed, through an open classroom window, and disappeared into the farting cushion that Sam still gripped in his hand. Suddenly, the boy could hear a voice that wasn't his own in his mind.

 _Hello, Prankster. My name is Hawk Moth. I know how you have failed to make your classmates laugh and of your destroyed dreams to be a comedian who makes people laugh. How would you like to redeem yourself? I can give you the power to make all of Paris laugh until they kneel at your feet, but in return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses. What do you say?_

"I say," Sam muttered, a smile finally creeping up on his face, "let the circus commence!"

* * *

One moment, there was only the sound of the teacher talking and the next, Kim was screaming at the top of his lungs.

All heads turned as Sam stood on top of his table, now in a black, white, and grey jester's suit and a pink, akuma mask.

"I am the PRANKSTER, and I will make you all laugh until you fall to your KNEES!" he cackled.

"An akuma!" Marinette and Adrien muttered under their breath.

The Prankster lowered his hand into the whoopie cushion which had tripled in size and pulled out a handful of fluffy black feathers. He tossed them onto Kim, his first victim. Instantly, the boy in the red sweatshirt began to throw a fit of giggles as the feathers fell over him. Even after they had drifted to the floor, Kim was still banging his fists upon the table he sat at.

Satisfied, the Prankster put his fart balloon on his palm and raised it to a wall. Slamming his hand down on the cushion, a huge jet-stream of air erupted from it, creating a giant hole in the room's wall. Chortling hysterically, Sam leapt through the newly made opening and onto the streets of Paris.

"Everyone, out of the classroom!" Miss Bustier ordered, and all the teens quickly ran out.

Before Marinette could leave, though, Alya grabbed her by the wrist. "Aren't you going to watch the fight? Ladybug and Chat Noir could show up any minute now!" the young blogger exclaimed excitedly, phone already out and filming.

"Gee, um, I wish I could, but I, uh, just remembered that I didn't exactly finish yesterday's homework so I was just about to go home and do it..." the secret heroine excused.

"Oh, alright, then. But you better check my vid out later, 'kay?"

"Of course!"

Marinette sprinted to the girls' bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She opened her small purse to let out her little red kwami, Tikki.

"Let's do this," Marinette nodded determinedly. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

Out of the boys' restroom came a boy in sleek black leather. He was dressed in a cat superhero outfit and he raced back to the classroom.

Adrien Agreste, now Chat Noir, followed where the Prankster had gone, sneezing as he passed a still laughing Kim and the pile of feathers at the boy's feet. A few minutes later, he was followed by Marinette in her Ladybug form, and they met up on top of a building, not knowing that they had come from the same school.

"Hello, M'lady," Chat said, getting down on one knee and trying to plant a kiss on Ladybug's hand.

"Not today, Kitty," Ladybug replied playfully. She quickly pulled her hand away out of her partner's hands. "We have an akuma to catch."

The two heroes leapt off the roof, one pole-vaulting, the other swinging on a magical yo-yo (as silly as that sounds). They eventually caught up to the Prankster who was terrorizing people at the Eiffel Tower.

The akumatized villain pulled a taxi horn out of his whoopie cushion and honked it twice in front of a civilian he had tied up to a pole using instantly-hardening silly string. The poor person began to laugh so hard that tears started rolling off their cheeks.

"Prankster, it's time to stop _clowning_ around!" Ladybug declared as she and Chat Noir landed in front of him.

"Nice pun, Ladybug!" Chat grinned.

The Prankster grinned as well, smiling from ear to ear as a glowing akuma mask appeared on his face. "Not until I get your miraculous little toys!" he giggled.

Dropping the horn, he stuck his hand into his whoopie bag and pulled out a can of silly string. He ran towards the heroes, shaking the can like a juvenile delinquent and spraying string in their direction. Ladybug and Chat barely dodged the trap.

Sam chased the heroes to the Eiffel Tower where they tried to escape him by springing onto the famous building.

The clown saw Chat Noir was aiming to land on a particular beam and chuckled as he pulled out a banana peel. The Prankster threw the peel up on to the beam just as the unlucky hero was about to land.

"WOAH!" Chat cried as he slipped.

"CHAT NOIR!" Ladybug cried, but she wasn't fast enough.

The Chat fell off the beam and landed on the pavement below with a sickening crack. He didn't open his green eyes.

"NOOO!" Ladybug screamed, and she swung down to her injured friend.

"Hey! Show's not over yet!" the Prankster exclaimed with a snicker. "It's only just begun!"

He aimed his can at Ladybug and Chat and managed to encase the unconscious hero, but Ladybug escaped. She used one of the tower's ground beams as a shield.

"LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted, tossing her yo-yo into the air.

She received a pie made of cream with a cherry on top. Looking out from behind her hiding place, she observed her surroundings. "I know _exactly_ what to do to make him pay for this cruel joke," Ladybug muttered.

Running out from where she stood, she sprinted to a specific place on the pavement. "Over here, Prankster!"

Sam turned and beamed maniacally. "I'll get you, little bug!" He shook his can and sprinted over.

Just as the akumatized boy was about to spray silly string once more, he slipped on the same peel that had dropped after making Chat Noir fall. "Ack!" he exclaimed.

Ladybug threw the pie in his face as he fell so the villain couldn't see. She snatched his whoopie cushion as he dropped it.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," she said as she ripped the whoopie in two. "Time to de-evilize!"

She cleansed the evil bug and returned it to its pure, beautiful silver. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said. Ladybug then walked over to where the Prankster lay and picked up the pie tin that covered his face. Throwing it into the air, she cried, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

A swarm of the red-and-black beetles flew over the city, returning everything to the way it was before Sam went on his rampage, even the string encasing Chat.

But not Chat himself.

Ladybug hurried over to his side. She checked his ring and saw that he would detransform at any minute, and knew that she would too after using her Lucky Charm spell. Quickly, she lifted him up as best as she could and used her yo-yo to swing them up to one of the highest, least-visible-from-the-ground beams of the Eiffel Tower.

Once there, she lay Chat down and cradled his head in her lap. "Chat? Chat, wake up, please!" she pleaded.

The superhero's eyes fluttered open. "Ladybug...?" he whispered. His voice was awfully hoarse and quiet.

"Yes, Chat, it's me. Are you okay?"

"It hurts..."

"What does?"

"Everything..."

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine! Stay with me. I'll... I'll get you to a hospital or something once you detransform!"

"There's... no time for that," he replied sadly, and he gave her the first thing.

 **1\. A beautiful smile**

"What do you mean 'there's no time for that?!'" she cried. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Ladybug... I think it's over for me..." the cat said.

"No... No! That's not true!" she sobbed.

"Ladybug... There's something you should know... Something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"What? What is it? Tell me, Chat."

And he gave her the second thing.

 **2\. A heartfelt sentence**

"Je... Je t'aime..." he managed. His hand reached up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Chat..."

At that moment, they changed back to normal in a flash of green and red. Before their very eyes, the two teen heroes found who their partner was underneath the mask.

"Adrien?!"

"Marinette?!" Adrien exclaimed, suddenly sitting up.

"Huh?! Why are you getting up?! You're fine now?!"

"Um... April Fools...?" the boy asked, with a sheepish grin.

Marinette filled up with rage. Now that she knew that Chat and Adrien were one and the same, and that he was totally fine, she felt no nervousness blocking her anger. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! DID YOU KNOW HOW _SCARED_ I WAS?! THAT WAS THE _WORSE_ PRANK EVER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE!" New streams of tears ran down her face and she began furiously wiping them away. "I... I thought was I never going to see you again..."

"I'm sorry, Mari. I honestly didn't mean to take the prank this far," Adrien replied, feeling guilty. "But... I _do_ mean it when I say I love you."

"Do you? Or do you just love the Ladybug me?"

"I love _all_ of you, Mari."

"Prove it, then!"

And he gave her the final sign of true love.

 **3\. A passionate kiss**


End file.
